Investigate the cumulative effect of repeated nicotine intake characteristic of smoking. Focuses on 24-hour changes in energy expenditure, substrate oxidation and related biochemical processes after one week of complete nicotine abstinence. Subjects in whole-room chamber under carefully controlled diet and exercise conditions.